Operation Klaine
by GleekPotterKid
Summary: When the Warblers are tired of Blaine and Kurt's endless flirting they take it into their own hands to bring the two together. Some characters from CP Coulter and her Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Most of these characters belng to Ryan Murphey, Glee, Fox blah blah! Some belong to the amazing CP Coulter and her Dalton, if you haven't read it you should, it's amazing! But some things aren't exactly the same as hers! Oh and I'm English so if I use English slang at any point or non-American words I apologise.)**

Blaine Anderson was completely in love with one Kurt Hummel. He just didn't know it yet.

Of course he knew that whenever he looked at the beautiful fashionista he got uncontrollable butterflies in his stomach and whenever he so much as glanced at him he felt himself blushing beyond belief but Blaine continued to push those feelings away considering them silly and so not worth even thinking about. Because Blaine was just a mentor for Kurt, a friend, someone the countertenor could rely on...definitely not someone who should be thinking about kissing said boy.

But all of this came to a peak one stormy evening when the two boys were having a Warbler sleepover with... well the Warblers. And Dwight. And Shane, he'd blackmailed Blaine into letting him come.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon- Warbler practice<p>

The three council members- Wes, David and Thad- were smirking at their fellow Warblers.

"Okay everyone don't forget your sleepover stuff for tomorrows Warbler sleepover at my house!" David's reminder introduced several cheers and woops from his fellow classmates.

"Meeting dismissed!" With a bang of Wes' gavel Kurt and Blaine practically skipped out of rehearsal giggling softly to themselves while the Warblers followed their every step with various expressions. Random shouts of:

"Jesus Christ, how long are they gonna keep skirting round each other?"

"The sexual tension is killing me." And

"I'm fed up of "Oh his eyes are so amazing, they change colour all the time" and "He looks really strong, I mean, look at his arms, do you think he works out?" I mean c'mon, a guy can only take so much!"

"We know, trust me, we know." Wes interrupted. "Which is why Operation Klaine will take place at the sleepover." He finished with a smirk at his peers.

"Klaine? What the hell is a Klaine?"

"Keep up Jeff, Klaine is Kurt and Blaine. Their couple name- Klaine." Evan participated, staring at Jeff with a 'C'mon dumbass you should know that' expression.

Wes' gavel banging and the words "Okay here's the plan..." could barely be heard over the tangible excitement in the air at the prospect of getting the two oblivious teens together at last.

* * *

><p>The twins, Reed, Wes, David and Dwight were gathered in David's living room waiting for the rest of the Warblers and the "lovebirds" to turn up.<p>

"What if the plan doesn't work, I mean what if it just ends up making things awkward for them?" Reed said whilst biting his nails.

"Relax little Doormouse-"

"Yeah, everything will be just fine-"

"No more sexual tension-"

"Or fleeting glances-"

"Or the totally not subtle checking out." The Tweedles responded with their mischievous grins, which for once, Wes, David, Dwight and Shane all shared.

David jumped up as the doorbell went letting in their fellow Warblers until finally everyone-including Blaine and Kurt- had arrived.

"Okay, now everyone's here, who's up for some...Karaoke?" David's question was met with the energetic cheers from the teenagers lounging in his house, eating packets of Redvines and Hersheys chocolate.

As he set up the microphones the Tweedles were preparing the first phase.

"May Phase 1 of Operation Klaine begin."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN- Hey! Please tell me what you think, if people like it I'll carry on :) Thanks a lot, sorry if it was awful!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who wants to go?" Wes's query was followed by silence from the Warblers- who were all in on Operation Klaine.

"C'mon, Blaine why don't you set an example for your friends?" Shane winked at his older brother.

"And you Kurt, you know you want to!" Reed pitched in from where he was sat with Shane's arms firmly around his waist.

As the others began cheering and whistling the Tweedles had dragged the two up to the microphones and turning on a song before either of them could even make a single sound of protest.

"I... We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaine whispered while blushing to his forehead.

"No, it's fine, I want to." Kurt smiled sweetly at him.

But, as the first few notes of the song played Kurt found his blush catch up with Blaine's. The Tweedles were high-fiving, Reed and Shane were snickering silently into each other's shoulders while David and Wes were openly laughing. Even Dwight cracked a smile from where he was sat under the coffee table surrounded by rock salt. The rest of the Warblers were exchanging knowing glances and leaning back to enjoy the show.

Kurt closed his eyes, bringing the microphone to his lips and taking one more breath before he began singing.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I am meant to be_

Blaine was staring at Kurt with an expression that could only be described as pure love; his eyes wide and slightly misted, mouth parted and cheeks flushed. _Oh my God, I love him. I. Love. Kurt. Holy crap. Oh great so now I realise I'm totally in love with him and that's all I'll be able to focus on and if he finds out he'll hate me. Just great._

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Blaine walked over to Kurt, his hazel eyes never leaving the glasz ones that he adored so much.

_**All those days chasing down a daydream**_

_**All those years living in a blur**_

_**All that time never truly seeing**_

_**Things, the way they were**_

_**Now she's here shining in the starlight**_

_**Now she's here, suddenly I know**_

_**If she's here it's crystal clear**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to go**_

The two of them looked at each other- their hands, that weren't holding the mics, reaching out to intertwine with each others.

_And at last I see the light_

_**And it's like the fog has lifted**_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you, now that I see you_

By the time the song had finished they were merely inches from the others face, both breathing heavily with hearts in their eyes. The Warblers were shocked into silence.

As Kurt and Blaine broke from their intense moment- both awkwardly coughing and trying to hide their love-struck smiles- they distinctly saw several of their friends subtly wiping tears from their cheeks.

"That was so-o-o beautiful!" Evan said between his happy sobs.

"I know, they're so beautiful and adorable and so oblivious- they have to work it out together- they have to!" Ethan replied clinging onto his twin for dear life.

"I, er, don't be ridiculous Blaine and I are just friends- nothing more. I, uh, think I'm gonna go and, umm, get a drink from the, uh, kitchen- yeah kitchen!" Kurt proceeded to walk out the door blushing like his life depended on it.

Blaine stared at him as he walked out looking like someone kicked his puppy.

Wes and David leaned over to where Shane, Reed and theTweedles were sat.

"I don't know if this plan is gonna work guys." David spoke with defeat.

"All in good time Hatter. Getting them to sing a sickeningly adorable love song together was only phase 1! Phase 2 will start bringing everything together. Just you wait." Needless to say David found the manic grins on the Tweedles faces rather unnerving.


End file.
